The Ultimate challenge
by The Angel of Night
Summary: A group of girls trained in the art of bettle enter a tournament to help the Yu Yu gang prevent the end of the world. But when one of the girls with a troubled past goes with them she discovers that her ultimate challenge is more than just the tournament.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: In the past

A young girl of 10 years old sat on her bed reading a book while listening to her stereo. She loved her home and her family. Every night her dad would come home and spend time with her and her mother was the best friend she'd ever have. They would always go on family trips and her parents were so in love with each other. Her mother would always come up into her room and braid her long brown hair into two pigtails before she went to school and she never got into trouble. If there was such thing as the ideal family they would've been it. Until, that night where that young girl of 10 years old sat on her bed, reading a book while listening to her stereo....

Yori just finished the next chapter of her book when she heard the loud yelling of her parents downstairs. She blinked her large green eyes and slowly walked over to her door trying not to make a sound. ' this isn't right!' she thought to herself as she opened the door and walked into the hallway. 'Mom, and Dad, never fight.' As she inched closer to the stairwell she could make out what they were saying.

" How could you even think of doing something like this!" she heard her mother Saya yell

" I Have too! You wouldn't understand. This has nothing to do with your kind!" her father yelled back at her

" My kind!" she heard her mother yell as she made it to the top of the stairs and watched them argue " HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!! AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH FOR YOU!"

" It doesn't matter." he answered calmly " Now, move!"

" NEVER! I won't let you do this!"

" Saya, I don't want to hurt you. So, please MOVE!" he said his green eyes flaring

" Kanaye" she started stepping in his path, her short brown hair covering her eyes " I WILL NOT MOVE!"

" Saya" he said looking away, his black hair shadowing his face. " I'm afraid I have no choice then."

Yori looked down at what was going on below. Her eyes filled with fear then as she wondered what her father was going to do. He raised his arm and in one quick motion her mother hit the floor covered in her own blood. Tears poured down Yori's face as she covered her mouth to keep from screaming when she heard a loud clang and watched as a knife stained with her mother's blood hit the floor. At that moment she knew she had to get out of that house and she needed a plan. She ran back to her room and shut the door and quickly pushed her dresser and anything else heavy she could find against her door. Then as she was placing the last thing she could find against her door she heard it, a knock and the sound of her father's voice.

" Yori? Are you okay?"

Then without answering she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat off her bed.

" Yori!?! Can you open the door? I want to talk to you."

She rushed over to her window and opened it, rain pouring outside. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang and snapped her head back to the direction of her door when she realized he was trying to break the door down.

" YORI! What's going on in there!?! Open this door now!"

Quickly, she climbed onto the window seal and kicked her feet out in front of her then reached to the nearest branch on the tree outside her window. She grabbed the branch then let her body drop from the window causing her arms hanging from the branch her only means of support. She then pulled herself up onto the branch and carefully slide down the tree until she reached the ground. Then without even thinking she ran through the pouring rain and mud, not daring to look back. She continued to run until she got almost halfway across town to her friend Yoko's house and banged on the door. She banged and banged until finally the door opened and there stood Mr. Yoshida, Yoko's father.

"Yori?" he started " What on earth are you-"

" Koji!" Mrs. Yoshida yelled from the stairwell "What's going on?"

Then as soon as Mrs. Yoshida came downstairs Yori rushed into the house a latched onto her legs.

" Yori!?! Wha-"

" He killed her!" she screamed

" What!?!" they yelled in unison

" HE KILLED MY MOTHER!!!!" she screamed through gaint sobs

" Oh my god!" Mrs. Yoshida yelled "Koji! CALL THE POLICE!"

Suddenly, Mr. Yoshida was snapped out of his dumbfounded state and rushed to the phone to call the police. While Mrs. Yoshida tried to comfort her.

" Shhh.." she said while hugging her little body " It'll be okay..."

" Mom?" Yoko called from the top of the stairs " What's going on?"

" Nothing sweetie! Go back to your room!" No sooner had she said that when Yoko walked down to where her mother was.

" Yori!?! Mom, what's wrong with Yori? What's going on?"

" The police will be here soon." said Yoko's father from the other room " The police!?! Mom, what's happening!?! What happened to Yori? What's going on!?!"

" He killed her..." she repeated again

" Who did sweetie?" Mrs. Yoshida asked her as calmly as possible

Yoko was just about to speak when her mother silenced her and Mr. Yoshida answered the door to let the police in.

" MY FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER!!!"  
  
Those words echoed through Yori's ears as she awoke with start. The dream that had haunted her sleep every night after her mother was killed had come back. She hadn't had that dream since she was eleven. Why now after 5 years of dreamless nights had it come back to haunt her? Why now? Why ever?


	2. In the Present

Chapter 1: In the present

Sweat dripped down Yori's face as she recalled her dream. 'Everything seemed so real.' she thought to herself as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. That nightmare that made it so she couldn't sleep at night, that nightmare that had even haunted her daydreams, came back after everything she went through to make it go away, it came back. But why? She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when her alarm went off. She reached over and hit the off button on her alarm as she pulled herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After she showered and brushed her teeth she dressed herself in long baggy black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest, and black combat boots. She then braided her long brown hair into one braid that stopped at her mid-back and grabbed her gloves with the finger holes cut off and slide them on as she made her way downstairs. Yori's life had changed a lot since she was ten. She moved into the foster home of two wealthy businesswomen. One was her foster mother whom everyone called Glacier. She was one of the owner's of Glacier Inc., which was one of the most successful businesses in all of Japan. Everyone called her Glacier because it was her nickname since she was a girl living with the ice-apparitions in demon world. She was about average height for a woman with shoulder-length black hair and stunning icy blue eyes. Being one part ice-apparition, one part ice-demon and two parts lighting demon somehow led her to live there. But that is a completely different story entirely. Yori was a bit freaked out when she first learned the existence of demons but eventually she got used to the idea and it became not a big deal at all. When Yori got downstairs she sat at the breakfast table and didn't say a word. Yori had never been much of a talker since she moved into the mansion of her foster mom and her roommate.

" Like, would someone please tell me why we have to get up at a certain time every Saturday?" whined Kitami flipping her long blonde hair

" Simply, because this is the time when breakfast is served on weekends." Sen. replied

Sen was Glacier's roommate, foster mom to Kitami, and co-owner of Glacier Inc. Sen wasn't a demon she was some kind of spirit of some sort. No one really knew for sure, all anyone really knew about her is that she used to live in Spirit world and work for the Junior God of the dead named Konema. Whom Sen often heard from. She was tall with long blue hair and beautiful amethyst colored eyes. She always keeps her hair back in a low ponytail that rests down her back. She was wearing simple dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with a white star on the front. Oh, and other thing about Sen and Glacier, no one knew how old they were but if you'd just met them you'd swear they look at least about 18 years-old which for Kit was hard to explain to her friends that they weren't really that young. Of course, Sen and Glacier found it hilarious.

" Sen, would you like please tell me where Glacier is? I'd like to eat before sometime this century please."

" Kit, you know we run our business from home so since Glacier being who she is. She has a lot of work to do."

Kitami Masamoto was what you would call kind of Yori's foster sister. Since, they both live in the same house and being fostered by two people that live together everyone figured, 'hey, foster sister makes sense.' Kit was what you would call a mega pain in the ass. She was definitely legally blonde. Smart as hell but acted so super ditzy that Yori wanted to kill her every chance she got. She was a half demon, a half water demon to be exact. Apparently, her life was all hunk dory, until her dad dropped the bomb that he was a demon in which her mom freaked out, kicked him out, divorcee him, then became so scared of Kit that she stopped taking care of her and "ta da!" she ended up here. In which Yori knew was no accident. Especially, when you have a demon, a half demon, a spirit, and a human with freaky psychic and "spiritual" (if ya wanna call it that) abilities all dropped into the same house by chance. No way! There was a bigger reason why they were all here and Yori had only gotten as far as hypothesizing that Glacier and Sen were sent to get Kit and her. But the bigger question is...By whom? She was thinking Konema but what would the junior god of the dead want with a half demon and a human. So, that just made it harder. Anyway, Kit had long blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow tube top with and see through yellow jacket, and a black mini-skirt with yellow high-heeled sandals. She was a little taller than Glacier but not by much. Which of course left Yori to be the shortest in which she was barely above 5 feet tall.

" Hello, everyone. Sorry, I'm late, business you know." Glacier said as she sat down at the table then slide her oval shaped glasses onto her face.

As soon as breakfast was being served in popped their little random visitor and/or messanger, whom they all called Red.

" Red!" Sen said as a plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of her " What's going on?"

" Forgive me for interrupting. But there is some matters that require your immediate attention."

" Oh, like what?" Sen asked

Red was an Elvin-demon whom was stationed in the human world. Apparently, Elvin demons were normally average height contrary to the popular belief that "elves" were short. But Red was short; she was shorter than Yori with long red hair, hazel eyes and pointed ears. The only thing Kit and Yori knew about Red was that she was friends with Sen and Glacier and she randomly pops in to either bring messages or just to simply visit. She does literally pop in, out of nowhere she'll just appear and the first time that happened Kit nearly jumped ten feet out of her chair.

" Konema says that you are no longer answering his calls."

" True, he calls to much continuing to ask me for help with his cases."

At the word 'cases' Yori and Kit immediately looked up.

" Well, apparently this time if you refuse to help the consequences will be huge."

" Do you know what it's about?" asked Glacier

" No, but he says he needs all of your help. That including Kit and Yori."

" What!?!" yelled Glacier and Sen at the same time

" Ichiro!" called Sen who was the name of their demon servant " Lower the image phone!"

" Yes, Miss."

Now, Kit and Yori never actually saw Konema they just heard about him so needless to say they were both curious to see what he looked like. Ichiro walked over to the wall and hit a switch in which a huge screen was lowered then no sooner has it been lowered a picture of a toddler sitting at his desk with a pacifier in his mouth appeared. 

" How could you not answer my calls!?!" the toddler yelled

" Sorry, Konema." Sen replied

" That's Konema!" Kit yelled as Yori sat there trying to keep her jaw from dropping " All that time when you worked in the spirit world you were working for a toddler!"

Konema's eye twitched " I AM NOT A TODDLER!"

" Oh, yeah.." Kit started " Then like what's with that temper tantrum your throwing right now. That's sooo totally toddler like."

" I am not throwing a temper tantrum!"

" Ok, Kit I think that's all for you. Thanks!"

Kit shrugged then sat back down trying hard to surpress laughter.

" Anyway, we have a problem that requires all of your assistance."

" Yeah, and that is?" Sen asked

" It seems a new tournament has been brought to out attention and it's called the ultimate challenge."

" The ultimate challenge?" everyone except Yori and Red repeated

" Yes, it's when winners of various tournaments compete and fight to see whom is the raining champion of all. Now, normally we wouldn't bother with such things if one of the teams entering wasn't a threat to mankind and worlds beyond."

That got everyone's attention except Yori who was too busy staring at the ceiling to care.

" It seems that one of the teams has the power to create a void in which the worlds of demon, human, and sprit will be sucked in and reassemble together as one. If that were to happen it would be mass pandemonium. The souls of the dead would never find peace, humans would be slaughtered by the millions, and demons would follow the orders of the one who caused the void and nothing but destruction and pain will rain."

" And this is why you need our help?" Sen asked

" Yes, it seems for this tournament needs teams of eight will be needed along with at least two alternates in case of serious injury or death."

All of a sudden Yori stood up and began to walk away.

" Yori, where are you going?" Glacier asked

" You all seem to have this handled. Pointless fighting is not my style. Those tournament winners will provide no challenge for me."

Yori had never told anyone before but she has fought demons and a lot of them. At night she would wander the streets and take out the demon trash and each time easy wins. She started to believe that no one could provide her with a challenge.

" Like, how would you know!?!" Kit yelled after " Have you ever even fought a demon before?"

Yori turned around and gave Kit the coldest glare imaginable. Which in Yori speak meant either 'fuck off!' or 'Yes, you dumb ass!'

"Oh my god! You have!"

" Why, yes Kit she has." Glacier answered

Yori turned around and raised an eyebrow wondering how she knew.

" I think you should reconsider Yori.." Konema started as she began to walk away " Considering, Yusuke will be fighting as well."

Then Yori stopped dead in her tracks and the eyes of the women at the table widened not expecting for her to have that reaction.

" Yusuke? The new spirit detective you have?" Sen asked

" Why, yes and his team, of course along with Genkai as their alternate. I told them that I'd have the rest of their team meet them at the tournament grounds for the first battle. So, what do you say girls? Will you help?"

" Alright, Konema. I'll help." Glacier replied eyes looking toward the table

" Ok, I'm in." Sen said

" Like, totally!" squealed Kit " Let's kick some ass!"

" I will serve as your alternate." Red said

" Thanks Red!" Sen said smiling at her

" Well, Yori?" asked Konema

" Fine." she said barely above a whisper

" Great, I'll send someone to come and get you tomorrow. Good-luck girls!" And with that the connection cut off and the screen went black.

" Way, to give us enough time to pack Konema!" Sen said sarcastically

" Umm..excuse me? Will someone like please explain to me what's going on? Who is Yusuke to Yori? And what exactly is a spirit detective?"

" Maybe we should've explained a little more to Kit before letting her agree to this." Glacier said to Sen

" Well, I will tell you all about that but first there's a little more to Yori's story than what we told you." Sen said

" Oh." Kit replied " Well, let's hear it.."

Just as Sen was about to tell Kit the whole story of why she was here, all Yori did was stand there, thinking of what was to happen next.

_**A/N:**_ I know you guys are fully gonna hate me for leaving it like that. So, many questions left unanswered until the next chapter. But I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Until then PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'd really like to get some feedback from you guys. k thanks! later 4 now! 

The Angel of Night


End file.
